A Little Change
by Adrian May
Summary: Warning: This story shows a sensitive side of Clarrise La'Rue. A short little drabble about Chris and Clarisse, and how Clarisse ries to change slighty to get Chri's attention. One shot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson, all rights to Rick Riordan**

I didn't like this feeling. It was weird. I think I'm sick. Seriously.

Clammy hands. Stuttering. Gazing into the deepest, most tortured brown eyes in the world for long periods of time. Daydreaming about nothing in particular. When I see him, my heart starts racing, and I can't breathe. I want to be with him all the time.

Oh gods, this is...insert very colorful word. I don't like the fact that I'm having weirs feelings for this guy. Although, he wasn't just "this guy".

"Hello, Clarisse." Silena from the Aphrodite cabin sat next to me.

"What do you want?" I said.

"You aren't sick, ya know." she said.

"What?" I snapped. How could she possibly know that I...

"I was in the infirmary." she said. "When you came in yesterday and told Will to take your temperature. I know you like someone. I could see it in your face and the way you acted. You probably shouldn't fight it."

"What do you know?" I said. "Aphrodite is the goddess of breaking peoples hearts."

"Actually, it's love and beauty." she said, looking slightly stung. But, she kept going. "Regardless of how my mother, brothers, or sisters act. She's the goddess of love. Romantic love, true love, family love, all love. Real love."

I sat in silence for awhile. "Silena, if I told you something and asked for helped, would you swear not to tell anyone?"

"Of course." She replied, looking me in the eye. It made me slightly uncomfortable, seeing as normally I was the one who stared people down. Although, she wasn't really staring me down. She seemed like she was just being sincere when she promised she wouldn't say anything.

I put my face in my hands and sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this. I really can't. But, Silena, I need your help."

"With?" she said, still smiling kindly.

"Getting the attention of Chris." I said miserably. "I want him to be...attracted to me, I guess. Oh, I don't know. This is so out of character."

"It's okay." she said. "I totally understand. Now, what do you think you need to do it get his attention?"

"Become prettier." I said automatically. "I'm just so, I don't know. Fat, ugly, loud-"

"Clarisse, you aren't fat." she said.

"People just say that." I grumbled.

"No." she insisted. "You really aren't fat. Just because you aren't a stick, and you actually have curves, doesn't make you fat. You're thick, but it's because you train, and you've lost muscle in your arms and legs, not necessarily everywhere else. Go for a run on the beach or around the borders every morning or something. Try and aim for toning your stomach muscles. And your hair is easy to fix. The short, choppy, uneven sort of look works for you. But, we can make it a bit girlier. Also, you don't need make up. You've got great features and great eyes."

"Jeez, is that all?" I mumbled.

"You wanted my help." she pointed out.

"Whatever." I said, leaning against the bleachers of the training arena. "Continue."

"Your clothes." she said.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I growled.

"Nothing." she rushed on. "The who cargo army thing is good for you. Just, get some from the girls section in Wal-Mart."

"You're kidding me, right?" she said. "I mean, you're really kidding."

"Nope." she shook her head.

"How am I supposed to get to Wal-Mart when the Lord of Time could attack at any minute and destroy us all?" I said.

Silena visibly flinched, and I wondered if I seemed to be to harsh when I spoke. I tended to do things like that. Be too harsh. Bad Daddy genes.

"It's easy." she said. "Connor and Travis have ways of getting people in and out of camp undetected and safely at night. Not to mention, Wal-Mart down the road is open twenty four seven."

"And it's really that easy?" I scoffed. "Lose weight, change my clothes and hair, and he's in love with me?"

"Not quite." she smiled. "Your personality. Don't change yourself. But, when you talk to him, be a girl. Don't be afraid to show the sweet side of yourself."

"I already do." I said. "When he's screaming. When he's quiet. I am nurturing. But, before that, he knew the crazy girl that everyone hated, but were to scared to say it her face."

"Now, Clarisse-"

"Please don't lie to me." I said. "Please. I know what people say behind my back. And it hardly bothers me. I only care about what one person thinks. If he doesn't like me, then everyone else can suck it."

Silena bit her lip as if she were trying not to laugh. "It's good not to care what people think of you. As long as the people you love care about you, you don't care. That's actually a really good way to look at things."

"Thanks." I said. "Now, umm, I gotta to train. Thanks for the advice. I'll see you for a haircut soon."

She smiled. "No problem. We'll go shopping in a few weeks."

I cringed. "Joy." She laughed and we went our separate ways.

Over the next few weeks, I let my hair get to my shoulders, and I began working out harder. My daily routine was simple. Wake up. Go for a long run in the woods. Come back and do sit ups and crunches. Go see Chris. Eat breakfast. Train. See Chris. Eat lunch. Train. See Chris. Eat dinner. Go see Chris. Go for another run at night, do more sit ups and crunches. Shower. Go to bed. Repeat process.

It went on like that until after New Years. After about two weeks into January, my hair was a lot longer, and my clothes were actually a lot baggier. My brothers and sisters looked at me quizzically, but I put it off. They would sometimes say things about Chris and taunt me. But instead of attacking them like I normally would, I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

Silena gave me a haircut. When she was done, I was shocked. I had bangs across my forehead, and they didn't look to bad. My hair was choppy and uneven with a lot of layers. The new style shaped my face perfectly, and you could see my piercing blue eyes right below my bangs. I was able to notice that I actually had a heart shaped face and high cheekbones with sharp and defined features. I looked somewhat good.

Then we spent one hour shopping, because I refused to buy anything other than camo pants, cargos, t shirts and I reluctantly bought a few tank tops. I stuck with my favorite converses. And that was it. The clothing department seemed to be made for me. But, Silena wouldn't let me buy anything that wasn't my size, which was weird as I was used to buying thugs three sizes to big.

Chris began noticing to, even though he didn't say anything. He gave me odd looks when I had gotten my haircut. He stared at me more often than usual when he thought I wasn't looking. It wasn't until the day after we went shopping that he actually said something.

I woke up and showered. I decided I was going to take a break from training for a day. I dried my hair a little, and then pulled it back in a low ponytail with my bangs across my forehead, but I had to keep my bandana on. I put on a wide striped, camo tank top with black cargo pants and my converses. My usual, but slightly more stylish. I felt a little odd in things that were cut for my body, instead of just stuff from the dollar store that was straight and not fitting.

I walked to the big house where Chris was staying. He was sitting in the "living room" staring out the window. He saw me coming in, and turned. His eyes traveled over my body, with one eyebrow raised as I sat next to him.

"What's up?" I said casually.

"Nothing, really." he shrugged. "At least not with me. But with you..."

"What?" I said.

"You've changed." he shrugged. "Losing weight. Not as aggressive to people. Changing clothes and hair. Who's the lucky guy you're trying to get?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, stunned. He had noticed the changes. And he apparently liked them, by saying 'lucky guy'

"I'm serious." he said. "You've changed."

"Yeah, I got that." I said. "But why would I be trying to get a guy?"

"Because everyone, including a child of Ares, needs a little love." he looked out the window again. "During times like this, people want something to count on, and want some happiness. The only problem is finding who that happiness could be."

"That makes sense." I said. "Do you have a happiness person?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. "I don't really know how she feels about me."

"Well, who is it?" I asked. "If you can tell anyone, it should be me."

"I know." he nodded. "I'm just not sure how to tell you."

"Is it an Aphrodite chick?" I said nervously.

"No." he laughed. "Quite the opposite actually."

"Please tell me." I said, trying to pull the big, round eye look Silena taught me. "I'm dying to know."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" he said softly, looking back at me. He locked eyes with me, and put a hand on my cheek. "You know, that face is absolutely adorable." he said even more softly.

"I know." I smirked and he chuckled. "You gonna tell me who this girl is."

"I'm looking at her." he said sincerely. I waited for him to pull back and say "Gotcha!" but nothing happened.

"Wow." I smiled.

"So, who is this guy you're trying to impress?" he said, looking slightly more nervous than before.

I smiled and leaned into his hand. "The guy is someone that I'm about to kiss." I told him, and watched as his eyes widened. I leaned in, and he did to, until our noses were touching, our mouths inches apart.

"Are you going to kill me if I kiss you?" he asked hesitantly. In reply, I pressed his lips to mine. The result was...well, let's just say I think Chris might possibly like me back.

**You like? **

**I hope so! Just something I wrote when I was really bored! Check out my other Percy Jackson book, **_**A Whole New World**_**, about Will Solace and an OC. Much better than this! **


End file.
